


The Security Room

by error999



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/error999/pseuds/error999
Summary: Pete and Doc spend a lot of time in that security room watching the cctv... Filled a request on the old venture brothers kink meme.





	The Security Room

  
  
  
They'd been watching the security cameras for a year or two.  
  
The security room could see any room in the compound, and it even had night vision, but they only watched one room. Brock wasn't exactly that promiscuous, but he was getting some on the far-more-regular than Pete or Doc's 'Don't even ask us how long, please, especially Doc.'  
  
Doctor Venture could tell when he'd definitely be getting a show, too, because Brock was pretty reliable. He'd go out on his night off to blow off some steam, and he'd usually bring a girl (or that one time two!) back to his room. Pete would already be over, and they'd get a nice show. Cheaper and less risky than renting an adult movie! Plus, the security room had a door that locked, perfect for a particularly lonely bachelor.  
  
Pete didn't used to join him, but he'd let his little secret show slip once after too many doc-tails and Mr. White had insisted on seeing. Venture could have just stopped telling Pete when the show was happening, but somehow that never occurred to him.  
  
The two girls! That was it, that was the first time they'd actually crossed the line of full blown masturbation. They watched as the girls ravenously licked Brock's massive hardon, kissing him, kissing each other...  
  
Out of the corner of Pete's eye he saw Dr. Venture subtly stroking himself through his pants. Up until then there'd been a strict 'don't look at the other guy' rule because they both knew they got full on erections every time they watched the show, but there hadn't been any touching... it was... You know, it was just stuff for the 'spank bank'. Pete smirked and thought 'Well, if he's gonna get something out of this, then I may as well, too...'  
  
He confidently unzipped his pants and began softly stroking his shaft. Just gotta start off with some nice light fluttery touches... Too bad there's no lube or nothin' gonna have to use spit at some point...  
  
Dr. Venture heard the zip, looked over, regretted it. "Wha-"  
  
"Hey, pal, keep your eyes to yourself. 'Sides, you were already doin' it."  
  
"R-right." Venture flushed red, and forced himself to stare back at the monitors. Brock was on his back now, one girl riding him, the other riding his face. Venture watched the girls fondle each others breasts, and he decided, fuck it, and unzipped as well.  
  
Once they were actually jacking off out in the open it really didn't take long to come. There was something exciting about the whole thing. It felt both very taboo but natural at the same time. Unfortunately that excitement translated into a lackluster orgasm, the kind you get when you come far too quickly. He'd probably end up jerking off again in a few hours to make up for it.  
  
He would absolutely not be thinking about how he could see his pale friend in the corner of his vision. Pete leaning back, looking absolutely serene, face red from lust, his slender legs spread far apart. Pete getting too into this and thrusting up into his own hand, arching his back. His breath hitching. Pete's come arcing through the air, glistening into the dim monitor light, spattering the console a bit but mostly ribboning onto his still pumping hand. He definitely would not be thinking about any of that. He definitely didn't orgasm too quickly from seeing that. No, it was the girls.  
  
To break the silence Dr. Venture finally stammered out "I guess next time I should bring some tissues in here."  
  
"Good idea. Sorry I got some on the console there."  
  
"Yeah, well... I mean..."  
  
"I know, right? Two girls!"  
  
"Heh, well, sometimes it felt like the other girl was a little extraneous."  
  
"What're you, crazy? It doesn't matter if she isn't doin' anything, that's like extra tits to look at. Always a bonus. Hell, get three girls in there. Four. I don't care. They can just be sitting there in a circle. Fine by me, pally."  
  
And just like that all the awkwardness was gone. After that it was just expected. After that there were always tissues and lotion. And Dr. Venture got two shows at the same time.


End file.
